


Puzzles or Stars

by ironwoodsfairy



Series: On The Nature of Daylight [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Zutara Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25553581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironwoodsfairy/pseuds/ironwoodsfairy
Summary: Maybe we are just puzzles or stars without names.Do the stars ever truly have names? Perhaps we should ask them.- a poem for Zutara Week 2020, Day 2 (Counterpart).
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: On The Nature of Daylight [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849798
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Puzzles or Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: For the full effect of this poem and all poems in this series, please read it while listening to Max Richter's "On The Nature of Daylight"

Maybe we are just puzzles or stars without names.

_Do the stars ever truly have names? Perhaps we should ask them._

Does this belong to you? I thought your spine was mine, your knuckle in my teeth and the whisper of _Motherless_ on your lips,

(and _Nameless_ in your eyes).

My rage mates with yours, here in the eye of the storm that detaches and anchors, that pushes and pulls.

_Storms have names too, you know. The greatest ones always do._

Show me your pieces, they align with my own,

(The lines on your palm are reflected, refracted),

Where the sun meets the sea and the stars meet the sky, that ancient edge of the violet horizon.

_Am I seen? Am I heard? Am I known?_

Tell me my name. You know it, don't you? It has been too long since it belonged to me.

But perhaps on your lips I'll be born anew.

_But perhaps on your lips I'll be born anew._


End file.
